1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device including a polarizing layer and an adhesive resin layer.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting diode (hereinafter OLED) display is a self-emission type display device that displays an image using an OLED. The OLED display may not require a separate light source, compared to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and thus may have relatively reduced thickness and weight. Further, the OLED display may have low power consumption, high luminance, and high speed of response.
The OLED display includes an electrode of the OLED and variety of other metal (conductive) lines and these electrodes and lines may reflect externally incident light. Therefore, due to the ambient light reflection in bright environments, the OLED display may be disadvantageous in displaying a black color and showing low contrast ratios.
To avoid these drawbacks, a polarizing member for preventing ambient light reflection may be disposed on the OLED to reduce ambient light reflection. The polarizing member includes a linear polarizer, a retardation layer, and a triacetylcellulose (TAC) film configured to support the linear polarizer and the retardation layer and protect the linear polarizer and the OLED from ultraviolet (UV) rays. The TAC film may include a UV absorber to absorb UV rays. However, because the TAC film has low thermal-resistant and moisture-resistant properties, the TAC film disadvantageously deteriorates in a high temperature or high humidity environment. Further, TAC film is relatively thick and lacks flexibility, and thus may be disadvantageous for manufacturing thin-film and flexible display devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.